1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for implementing an individual driver-oriented drive assist.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various methods for modeling driving behaviors using simple indexes such as a standard deviation of braking distance or deceleration, or dispersion of steering operation. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-254694 describes a technique in which decline with age in driving maneuvers of a driver are detected by comparing modeled deceleration behavior data as learned data with current deceleration behavior data detected during current driving operation of the driver.
However, since there are quite a variety of driving scenes as drive-assist objects, it is difficult to model them in an integrated way. Therefore, drive-assist objects are limited to simple drive scenes such as a deceleration scene for stopping, a right or left turn scene and a steady travel scene.
In addition, to build a driving behavior model for an individual driver, since a large amount of data of the individual driver has to be collected, it takes long time before the driving behavior model is built up.